The long-term objective of this grant proposal is to improve the human research protections infrastructure at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences. Specifically, this grant will be used to complete the implementation of a vast computerized human protocol tracking system, entitled Automated Research Information Administrator (ARIA). A substantial amount of work has already been accomplished by the UAMS in-house Computer Information Systems staff and the IRB/Compliance Office staff. The purpose of this grant will be to purchase 30 laptop computers for IRB members so that they will be able to read and critique human research protocols for initial and continuing review. We will also purchase servers to support the web-based portion of the ARIA application. Also we will be requestiong 1.0 FTEE Research information specialist. This position will be responsible for the input of key data from the paper IRB files into the ARIA system. This will allow for more efficient continuing review of these protocols. This system will allow the IRB process to be essentially "paperless". The laptop computers will also be integrated into a LAN system that will allow the reviewers' comments to be diplayed on a large projection screen during IRB meetings. As comments are made and actions voted on, the recording secretary will type these comments in and they will be automatically incorporated into "draft" minutes and correspondance back to the investigator. Archival of material will be secure and redundancies for backup will be implemented.